


Stumbling Warlock

by orphan_account



Category: World of Warcraft, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, I'm Bad At Tagging, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Not Beta Read, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Swearing, Warlock Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After an extremely explosive injury, that really should've ended his life, and a rock in his foot, Izuku is somehow able to summon demons.You don't really need to know World of Warcraft for this.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

“Useless fuck! Bet you think you’re a hero!” A boy with wild blonde hair, Katsuki, shouted at another boy, Izuku.

His hand on the face of Izuku, the terrified, pitiful, but somehow challenging face of Izuku. Sweat started to build upon the palm of Katsuki thanks to the heat of Izuku’s body.

“I’ll show you where you stand in the world, bitch!” Izuku felt his face heat up, but by the time he realized it, it was done.

His face was burnt to a crisp, the explosion exiting out of Katsuki’s palm bigger than most due to the excessive sweat.

When Katsuki let go of his face, he looked at it, in  _ fear,  _ he never meant such a big explosion.

And so he ran, like the little coward he realized he was.

Meanwhile, with Izuku, the pain hadn’t registered yet, he felt lightheaded, dizzy, and in his stupor, he walked into the forest framing the park.

He walked, and walked, not knowing where he was going, the pain was too extreme, he never saw the green and black shard of  _ stone?  _ embedded in his foot.

A bird came up to him, a curious little thing.

His hands reached out without his control, in the back of his mind he thought he was going crazy, the bird was too far away to hold.

But then his hands pulled, his veins turning green as a beam of green light connected him and the bird.

His face started healing at an intense pace, cell by cell reconstructed until any bit of scarring was gone, he touched his face, then looked at his body showing through his destroyed shirt.

There were no scars, any semblance of the wounds from even when he was 5 were gone, left with unmarred skin, and a feeling of healthiness that he had never had before.

With a wet sigh and tears in his eyes, he looked around, trying to recognize anything that would tell him where he was, and finally, he saw it.

The bird was dead.

He bawled, sure, he had seen many birds and insects die because of the delinquents at his school, but this had been the first time he himself was responsible.

He crawled towards it and picked it up, it looked peaceful, like it didn’t realize it had died.

Izuku decided that if he killed it, it was only fair that he give it a burial.

He looked around for something to help him bury it, a stick, or a rock. When he couldn’t find any he tried to dig it out with his hands, to no avail. 

With a heavy heart, he started to get up and leave, then suddenly, like before, his body gave up control, his lips saying something that hurt his head to even hear.

Then Izuku heard a tearing sound, and suddenly he could move again.

But that wasn’t important compared to the portal that showed up.

He was very scared of the portal, and what would come out of it. Then suddenly, a long grey nose came out, and then the actual face.

The face said, “OOOH ARE YOU A NEW WARLOCK?”

It came out the portal in all its 1.5-foot glory, “ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I’VE BEEN OUT OF THAT AWFUL PLACE!”

“SO… YOU GONNA TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED ME TO DO OR JUST GONNA STAND THERE?????” The thing said, “YOU NEED ME TO FIREBALL A DUDE? CAUSE THAT I CAN DO!”

After calming down and a few pats on the back by the surprisingly friendly  _ imp? _ “So let me get this straight, I’m a warlock, and I can summon demons. And you’re a demon, and you’re basically a slave to me for as long as you’re alive.”

“CORRECTO! YOU CATCH ON QUICK!” The imp said while fidgeting and casually doing frontflips, “BUT WHEN YOU CAN SUMMON BIGGER DEMONS, SOME OF THEM YOU CAN’T ACTUALLY ENSLAVE AND THEY WILL PROBABLY KILL YOU OR ASK FOR A CONTRACT.”

“ANYWAYS, MY NAME’S CHUR! WHAT’S YOURS?” Chur asked.

“I-Izuku, Izuku Midoriya,” Izuku said, more than a little overwhelmed. “Um, I’m not sure if I can ask this, but, can you help me give this bird a grave."

“AWW, YOU’RE SO CUTE! HELPING OUT LESSER BEINGS, OF COURSE!” Chur said excitedly.

With the sharp nails of Chur, they manage to dig out a suitable hole for the little bird, and Izuku took one of the flowers around and put it on top of the grave.

“SO… WHERE WE GOING NOW, CAUSE I AIN’T GOING BACK TO THE NETHER, WAY TOO ORANGE FOR MY LIKING,” Chur said.

But Izuku was more focused on the fact of how he can tell this to his mom.

“Ahh, shit.”

You don’t get bullied every day by Katsuki and not learn a word or two.

....

Inko was preparing dinner for Izuku. He always somehow comes late even when she has to stay at the hospital because some of the night shift nurses sleep in.

“Must be hanging out with girls,” She mumbled smiling, dreaming of herself as a grandmother with 20 grandchildren to spoil.

That’s when the door slammed.

“MOOOOOM! I GOT A QUIRK!” Her only child shouted. And she won’t admit that she might’ve almost fainted in surprise at that moment.

....

“So, let me get this straight,” Inko said, her heart pounding and more than a little scared of the gremlin (Izuku or the Imp?) that was sitting on her couch.

“You were playing in the park when suddenly a portal opened up, this  _ imp? _ came up to you and said that summoning things like him was your quirk. And that you feel the healthiest that you’ve ever been,” Inko said, not believing the words that came out of her mouth.

Izuku nodded carefully, feeling slightly guilty about lying, but he can’t really say that Kacchan exploded half his face off, and that he can straight up drain the life out of creatures.

“So, introduce me to your new friend,” Inko said, looking at Chur who was running around and looking in all the drawers.

“HI MAMADORIYA, NAME’S CHUR, IM IZUKUS SLAVE!”

“Slave? Izuku, explain?”

“Uhhh…..”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> insomnia squad where u at
> 
> quirk specialist time!

After an explanation and a plan to go to a quirk counselor. Izuku and his new _friend?_ went up to his room, then he realized something.

“Hey, there’s not enough room for us to sleep in the bed…” Izuku said uncomfortably.

“OH, NO WORRIES! DEMONS DONT REALLY SLEEP, AND EVEN IF I DID, IM SMALL ENOUGH TO FIT ON THAT CHAIR.” Chur said, pointing at the slightly oversized office chair by his desk.

“Oh, okay, if you need something, just wake me up,” Izuku said.

And so he went to sleep peacefully.

That’s a lie.

Tossing and turning, he eventually gave up on sleeping altogether and just looked up at the ceiling.

Did Kacchan really try to kill me?  
Is it really okay for my quirk to be able to kill something that easily?  
Why did I lie to mom?

“Hey, you okay dude?” Chur asked, his voice quiet in his worry for his master.

“Hmm?” Izuku replied, “Yeah, just thinking.”

“So, what are your plans?” Chur asked, trying to understand the new warlock. “World domination?”

“I want to be a hero,” he answered, but he doesn’t know if he should, he killed an animal in two seconds, it’s a villainous quirk, what would All-Might say,

‘SOMEONE WITH SUCH A DESTRUCTIVE QUIRK SHOULD NEVER BE A HERO, MUCH LESS LIVE.’ All-Might would say with his booming voice, eyes narrowing at him.

“And what are these heroes?” Chur disrupted Izuku’s train of thought,

Right, he’s from another plane of existence.

And so he explained, his mind distracted from the thoughts that cemented itself in the background of his mind.

Little did he know, this would only be the start of the sleepless nights.

....

  
Once he was done explaining the ins and outs of the quirk dominated society of japan, it was already the next morning and he had to get ready for the quirk counselor meeting to decide what his supposed quirk is called.

After checking on his mother, who woke up an hour before him, he went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed,

“HEY MAMADORIYA! WHAT YOU DOOIN?” Chur asked in his overexcited voice.

“Oh? I’m cooking food for breakfast,” Inko said with a smile to the little demon on the counter, “Would you like some?”

“YES, PLEASE!”

And that was the picture Izuku saw when he came down, an eager imp eating a bunch of extremely hot bacon.

“You like hot things?” Izuku asked as he took his own plate.

“YUP! I LIKE TO THINK IT FUELS MY FIREBALLS!” Chur said with a big grin.

“Want some hot sauce? It’s a different type of heat,” Izuku said, holding a bottle of sriracha sauce.

“GIMME!!!” The little gremlin said.

Then dumped the whole bottle on the plate.

“Guess we’ll have to buy more hot sauce then,” Inko mumbled, eating her own plate of food.

After finishing the rest of the preparation they piled in the car. Chur kept on asking about stuff on the way (“OOH! IS THAT ANOTHER DEMON?” He said, pointing at a man with bull horns)

Once they arrived at the quirk clinic, they sat down at the benches in reception.

“Is there a Midoriya Izuku?” Called out the receptionist.

They stood up, Chur piggybacking on Izuku, who was already breathing heavily.

“I really need to start exercising,” Izuku said.

“Are you the Midoriya family,” The receptionist asked, looking at the imp on Izukus shoulder.

“Yes, we are here to declare a quirk,” Inko said.

“Perfect, please come this way,” She said and led them towards a hallway, “Just go down here until you see room 6-A on the left side.”

She gave them a smile and left to continue her receptionist duties.

Knocking on the door to the receptionist, they heard a voice say “Come in!”

Coming in, they quickly sat down and introduced themselves.

“So, I heard that this young man recently got his quirk?” He confirmed.

“Yes, you see, my quirk has something to do with demons, I can summon them, that kind of thing,” Izuku said, pointing at Chur.

“HEYO! NAMES CHUR! NICE TO MEET YA!” Chur chirped.

“I see, is there anything else, any concerns?”

“Umm, no, none that I can think of?” Izuku said, looking at the fountain of knowledge that is Chur.

“OH! HE CAN DO A BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF,” Chur said, “I THINK HE CAN DO SOMETHING WITH SHADOWS OR SOMETHING!”

“Hmm? Any idea of what that might be?” The specialist asked.

“I have no clue,” Izuku replied.

“Let’s try to figure it out then, shall we?”

Izuku shrugged.

“Okay, so, I want you to think of what it might be, something with shadows involved.” The man requested.

“I have an idea, I think,” Izuku said.

“Try it out then, if its something that you attack with, that wall over there is reinforced,” He pointed at a wall on the right side of the room.

Focusing on what he envisioned, he tried to gather the mana? he had and envisioned a black bolt or something.

Looking at his hand, he saw his veins turn black and a dark aura started surrounding it, looking around, he saw that neither the man nor the imp were surprised or anything, but as expected of his mother, she was a little nervous.

Looking back at his hand, he saw the black miasma started turning into a black flame, a little surprised he threw his hand out and the flame started hurtling towards the wall.

It didn’t do much, disappointingly, all it did was a small black spot that just looked like ink. Sitting back down, Izuku looked at the man who was taking small notes.

“So, that’s our session pretty much done, all that’s left is to name the quirk,” The man said biting the tip of his pen.

“I guess Warlock?” Izuku said looking at Chur for guidance, which is probably not a good thing to do.

Chur just shrugged.

“Well, congratulations on your quirk young man, but I’m sorry can I speak with you alone?” He said to Inko.

The nervous woman agreed, shooing Izuku and Chur out the door.

“I wonder what they have to talk about?” Izuku said.

....

“About Izuku’s previous counselor, it seems that he was caught with an illegal lab doing less than ethical experiments. The reason that Izuku was considered quirkless for the last 10 years of his life was likely just because of his sick humor,” The specialist said.

“Sadly, he ran before they could catch him, so as a member of the medical community, I sincerely apologize for the actions done by one of our members.” The man bowed.

“No, it’s fine, I’m just glad that we could at least fix the errors now,” Inko said, very embarrassed by the apology.

After that was done, Inko left the room and called Izuku and Chur to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has elements of sexual assault.
> 
> You have been warned.

“Fuck, I can’t sleep,” Izuku said, feeling extremely tired, “This is gonna be a problem for classes.”

Grunting, Izuku got up from his bed, the floorboards creaking slightly.

Grabbing his laptop, he started going down the stairs.

“Who’s cooking bacon in the middle of the night?” Izuku asked himself in response to the delicious smell coming from downstairs.

“OH, MASTER! YOU’RE AWAKE!” Chur said.

While cooking rice and bacon, when did he even learn to start the stove, Izuku wondered.

Izuku hushed him a bit, leaving Chur sheepishly grinning, not wanting to wake up his mother.

“Never slept,” Izuku replied to the earlier question, “I’m guessing you like bacon?”

“Yep! But I can never get it to the crispiness level that Mamadoriya makes,” He said, pouting.

“Did you put it on the highest heat?” Izuku questioned, he might as well teach Chur while he couldn’t sleep.

Izuku and Chur cooking was the last thing Inko expected to see in the morning, but she felt happy, it had been a while since Izuku smiled that wide.

She was worried about his slouch though.

“So, you boys having fun?” Inko asked, grinning.

Izuku startled.

“Um, yeah,” He said, fearful of any repercussions for the five empty packs of bacon, the mountain of rice, and the oily floor.

“Come on, lets eat, I want to know how Chur’s cooking went,” Inko glanced at the imp with a smile.

“MAMADORIYA! YOU’RE AWAKE!” Chur said excitedly, seemingly having missed the conversation Inko and Izuku had.

Inko called them to the table.

“Have you been teaching him how to cook?” Inko asked Izuku

Izuku, insanely tired, muttered “yeah” while Chur ate a kilo of bacon, only leaving the cold pieces at the bottom of the plate.

It was still a pretty big pile, Izuku just didn’t want to eat cold food, so he excused himself to microwave it.

“OOH? WHAT’S THAT?” Chur asked, curious.

“Its a microwave,” Izuku then went on to explain what it does and how to use it.

Inko just smiled sadly at then, it was, after all, the first time Izuku had a friend in 9 years.

….

Cooking and having fun was the only thing they had done that whole day, the whole kitchen was dirty and they had to set aside a whole hour to clean it up.

But afterward, Izuku went upstairs to shower, leaving Chur with his mother.

“You know, I’m glad that you’re his quirk,” Inko said, causing Chur to tilt his head confused, “He didn’t have any friends before you came, the last friend he had became his tormentor.”

“He thinks I didn’t know about Katsuki’s abuse,” Inko said sorrowfully, “I try to stop it, I’ve tried so much, but it never works.”

Chur just sat still in his chair, staring at the floor.

Inko started tearing up, “I’ve talked to his mother, the only thing that did was make me disliked from that family. I’ve talked to teachers, nothing. Threatened legal action, nothing.”

“I feel useless. Nothing ever works, just because of a lie a bastard of a man said that he was quirkless.”

Chur stood up, climbed on the table, and stared straight into her eyes. “I’LL PROTECT HIM MAMADORIYA! MY WARLOCK WILL NOT BE HARMED IF I CAN DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!”

Inko started bawling her eyes out, mumbling thank you over and over, while Chur patter her back.

….

Excusing herself, she went to her room to get some sleep before the inevitable doom that is Mondays.

“I hope I can actually sleep tonight,” Izuku mumbled.

Nope.

The morning after, a dead inside Izuku was quickly getting dressed, hoping to not have to explain to his mother about why his eyes can’t open fully, and why he was slouching so much.

“Uuugh, my head hurts,” Izuku complained.

“We really need to find a way for you to sleep,” Chur said quietly, already chastised for being too loud a few minutes ago.

Then, an extremely loud noise blared, a screaming voice was heard.

“Who the fuck is screaming at 6 A.M?” Izuku mumbled, his hero complex activating as he ran, following the screaming voice.

….

That bitch!

I’ll show her!

She’s mine, She’s MINE!

She’s so beautiful! Only I can have her!

YES! That beautiful face, that fearful face is mine!

WHO ARE THESE KIDS!??!??!

THEY’RE GONNA TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!!

DONT THEY KNOW WHO I AM!!!!!

….

Izuku was horrified, a man with blades for fingers, and a black tongue was holding a woman down.

Chur sent out a fireball the man blocked easily, and seemingly stronger than he was seconds ago, the man rushed at the imp.

Slash

Chur dodges,

Boom,

The man blocks,

“SHE’S MINE!” Says the man, his tongue moving grotesquely.

Izuku ran past them and tried to move the woman away from the battle.

“A-are you okay, ma’am?!”

She was in shock.

Izuku looked back to the action.

Chur and the man were staring each other down.

Then the man started wildly slashing, pushing the imp against a dead end.

Slash, Chur dodged.

Slash, dodge.

Slash, dodge.

**_Sla-_ **

**_Drain Soul._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, didn't want to have too much stuff in one chapter, gotta save some for the future you know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath

**_Soul Drain._ **

“Mama!”

….

“Hey! Ryuji! Cool quirk!”

….

“Asina, would you like to go out with me?”

….

Izuku felt pain, horrifying pain. New memories passing by, a man rejected, then was offered a chance, they said he would be the best, every girl would love him.

Izuku opened his eyes, a ghostly figure floated above the man, getting pulled into Izuku’s own body, his memories setting their grave inside Izuku’s mind.

Chur, sustaining a scratch on his cheek, stared unblinkingly at the figure, the woman sat sleeping against the wall. Every single light around seemed to dim, the world itself seems to focus on Izuku and the man.

And as quickly as the memories came, they stopped, the man falling down to the ground.

Izuku gasped and fell down on one knee, it was done, he had defiled his first soul. 

He hoped he never had to do that again.

….

Waking from his stupor, he made sure that Chur was ok, and he was, aside from a scratch.

“THAT WAS COO~L!” Chur shouted, but Izuku didn’t respond, he was running towards the woman.

The woman looked okay, Asina, Ryuji’s memories supplied.

She looked peaceful in her sleep, like a 14-year old didn’t just kill a man in front of her.

“The station should be pretty close,” Izuku mumbled, trying to pick her up, he couldn’t, “I definitely need to start working out.”

He sighed, looking back at the corpse he left behind, and so he called the emergency number.

….

“So, tell me if I got this right, you heard a scream at around 6 A.M, In a rush, you tackled the man down from assaulting this woman, Asina was it? And he attacked your little friend over there, (your quirk?), he scratched him, but suddenly, he fell down on the ground, dead.”

Izuku nodded, not really willing to tell him that he was the one that killed him.

The officer with the cat head sighed, “Look, kid, normally I would scold you for just running into an ongoing crime, but, you likely did save the woman from being raped.”

Izuku wondered if the officer even tried to sugarcoat it.

“So, please, call the police first before helping, I have a feeling you’re gonna be in more of these situations.” He said, “Now, I’m going to ask you to go home for today, if your school complains, tell them to take it to officer Sansa of the Musutafu police department.” The officer smiled then patted his back.

“Hey, Naomasa! If you have nothing else to do, can you escort this little guy to his house?” The officer called to a detective.

“Uhh, yeah, sure!” The detective, Naomasa, seemed surprised.

“Is that okay?” The officer asked Izuku.

Izuku nodded and called Chur over.

“Hey, as you probably heard, my name’s Naomasa,” The detective held out his hand.

“Izuku,” Izuku shook his hand.

“AND IM CHUR!” Chirped the imp.

And so they started walking.

….

“So, Chur’s your quirk right?” Naomasa asked.

“Yep,” Izuku replied, “I can summon ‘demons’, this little guy is an imp.”

“Is he the only one you’ve summoned?” he asked.

“Yeah, I only got my quirk a few days ago,” Izuku answered, “What’s yours?”

“Oh, I can tell when someone is lying.”

And now Izuku is sweating bullets.

….

“Is this your house?” He asked.

“Yeah, but my mom’s probably not home, she works as a nurse at the hospital.”

“Hmm, I’ll have to give her a call to let her know what happened, may I?” Naomasa asked.

“Hmm? Yeah, uhh, here, let me grab my phone,” He stumbled with his pocket.

His mother replied immediately, “Honey? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a small problem,” Then he gave the phone to the detective.

“Hello? is this Izuku’s mother?”

“Um, Yes, sir,” Inko replied a bit nervous.

“Yes, well, I’m a detective from the police department and it seems your son ha-” And Izuku just tuned out the rest of the conversation.

Izuku wondered when he would summon another demon, would it be like Chur, or would it try to fight.

“Speaking of demons, where Chur?” He mumbled, then looked up towards the kitchen, and sure enough, Chur was there, cooking bacon and frying the rice.

So, he went over there to help out and make sure that his arteries wouldn’t be clogged by the end of the week.

But he continued wondering.

How is Katsuki feeling?

….

Not well apparently, you don’t just burn a man’s face off and continue with your day.

“Where the fuck is that nerd?!” Katsuki swore, punching the wall, “FUCK!”

**_Ḳ̶̣͋͆̌̃a̶̛̜̭̣̹̽̓c̴̫̰̄̃͌̆ͅç̵͎̜͚̓̕͠h̴̤͇̣̼̑͘á̵̢͓̇ǹ̴̻͔̻̈ͅ_ **

Rubbing his aching knuckles, he sat down on the grass. He was ignoring the fact that no one could survive a blast that strong right in their face.

**_Y̴̳͕̯̙͓̎̓͆̓̂ŏ̴͕̤̻̝̟̝̽̃ͅu̶̹͙̪̾̋ ̷͉̙͍̗̺͗͆k̴͉̘̖̩̳͎̀͐i̴̹̯͍̱͇͚͑͊̅̏l̸̫͓̎̊̌̊͠ļ̶͍̘̼̌͌͗͛̄ě̶̜̜̉́d̷̲̅̔̓̒̌́͛͛̚͜͠ ̷͚̣͖̗͖̳̿̎͑̓̔͋̌m̶̢̧͙̪͉̌ͅę̴̝̯͍̭̑̃̄͝_ **

“I mean, come on,” Katsuki glared at the ground, “He’s never missed a day of school.”

He finally gave up, that useless ‘Deku’ was dead,

**_I̷̲̓͜t̵̬̜̔̚'̶̻̦͛s̶̝̳͋ ̸͍̳̌y̴̤̐o̵̻͠u̸̬̝̓r̷̖͊ ̶̦͗̌f̵͖͎̈́́a̷̬͉̽u̵̟̕l̷̫̖͊ţ̴͝ ̴̘͕͘Ķ̵̿ã̵̺̤c̵͕̎ć̶̘h̴̯̑a̵͍͒n̶̡̹̾̆._ ** ****  
  


“He deserved it, always saying that he was gonna be a hero,” Katsuki crushed his can of soda, “This is just my tragic backstory, nothing else, no one will miss him anyway.”

_**V̴͎̳̘͍̲͇̘͈̩̖̜͔̐̃̍ ̷̧̩̺̰̝̬̜̠͈͇̄̒̎͘͘Į̴̨̭̬̫͖͕̼̝͙̟̝̿͑̀͗͒ͅ ̷̥̩̱̺͖͍͖͍̜̟̗͛́͌̑͝L̸͔͓͓̟̂̅̀̃̅̾̈͑̄͠͠ ̶̡̛̛̪̰̜̮̩̄̑̋̒̊͌̇͊̚L̴̳̤̓͗̈́̐̏̑̀̕͠ͅ ̸̧̨͍̮̹͈̹̣̘̹͑͑̔͌̈A̴̧̩͕͊͊̋͗ ̷̧͎̬̞̠̹̖͙̺̰̹̈́̄͑̾͊̀͌͋̓Ḯ̵̡̺͈͈͔͎̤͖̬̱̽͛̍̎̏͌͗̀̄̈́̈́͘͜ ̸̙̝̭͌̄̏̏͋͝N̷̫̜̦̦̜͍̺̰̜̳̜̑̏̌̅̇̑̄** _

Grief was destroying him inside.

So yeah, he wasn’t doing too well.

....

“WHAT THE FUCK.”

Yeah, a sleep-deprived Izuku showing up to school the next day was something he had not planned for.

I mean, who would expect a dead man coming into school with some kind of demon on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> staring contest woot woot
> 
> what sound does a whip make?

“WHAT THE FUCK!” 

And that’s exactly what he expected to happen.

“Sooooo, I may or may not have a quirk,” Izuku said, gauging their reactions.

Half the class, the ones who bullied him, cringed, a quarter of the class was smirking, holding their hands out the last quarter, who were planting their faces directly into their tables.

“Did you guys seriously bet on if I had a quirk?” He asked incredulously, and they continued.

Shaking his head, he pointed to the 1-foot tall gremlin on his tired shoulders.

“HEYA! NAMES CHUR!” the imp chirped.

Walking over to his chair, he became acutely aware of the fact that he was sitting right behind Katsuki.

And that was how the rest of the day went, being incredibly nervous about the atom bomb sitting right in front of him, trying to make sure that Chur didn’t annoy his classmates, despite how much they deserved it.

‘Oh, yeah, I haven’t filled in my notebook in a while’ Izuku remembered.

Taking out his notebook, and ignoring the imp staring down at it from his table.

“I don’t have much to write anyways, been so busy with Chur and everything that I haven’t looked at the news in a while,” he mumbled, “Oh right, I have a quirk now, I’ll write about that.”

With the new quirk he had at his disposal, he started his observation.

_ ‘Izuku Midoriya | Quirk: Warlock | _

_ Summon Demons: not tested, no clue how to replicate. _

_ Demons summoned: _

_ Chur, Imp _

  
  


_ Shadow Bolt: not tested at full strength, first time using the bolt was severely underdeveloped. _

_ Leech Life: not tested, no clue how to replicate, seems to heal me using the targets ‘life’ _

_ Soul Drain: not tested, no clue how to replicate, steals memories while slowly killing the target’ _

Drawing a small chibi Chur next to his name, Izuku finished it up, by the time it was done, the lunch bell rang.

Grabbing Chur and carrying him under his arm, he rushed out the door with the speed of someone who ran for his whole life.

He looked around and made sure no one saw him go down the fire exit, he exited the school building and went to an almost always deserted koi pond, sitting down by the edge of the pond, he let Chur enjoy himself watching the fishes.

Eating the lunch box his mother made him, he thought back to his quirk, wondering when the next demon would show up.

“Hey, Chur?”

“Yeah?”

“How do I summon demons?”

“I dunno.”

Izuku blinked, he thought that he would have some kind of information.

Finishing up his food, he stretched his arm out, he felt like today was going to be an important day.

Calling Chur up, they climbed up the fire exit, jumped over the sign that told them that they couldn’t do that, then they reached the class.

There seemed to only be one person in the class, so, Izuku sat down on his chair, left Chur with a spare notebook to play with.

‘He looks like a child,’ Izuku thought, watching him doodle with a pencil he gave him.

He stared at a knot in the wood floor, lost in thought. Until he heard an explosion right next to his ear.

Slamming his face into his table in surprise, he mumbled “fuck” and turned to glare at whoever disrupted his train of thought.

Blond hair, red eyes, and an angry frown.

Pomeranian?

Izuku wondered who he might be, then remembered. “Oh shit, it’s Kacchan,”

Grabbing Izuku’s shoulder roughly, he angrily whispered, “How the fuck did you survive!?”

Survive? What?

Oh, right this was the guy who blew half his face off.

God, his lack of sleep was getting to him.

“I have no fuckin’ clue.”

Katsuki’s face grew even angrier.

Somehow.

“Oh, no you don’t! You do not get to be mad when you blew half my fucking face off,” Izuku seethed.

Chur was just sitting there, looking like a child in the middle of a messy divorce. His classmates whispering, spreading rumors already.

Katsuki stared him down, unfortunately for him, Izuku hadn’t closed his eyes in 4 days, and he ain’t gonna do that now.

Fire seemed to spark in-between their eyes, Izuku’s glare filled with pain and spite, and Katsuki’s filled anger and  _ grief? _

And then the bell rang, not the lunch bell, no, the end of class bell. Then Izuku realized, he had been staring at a piece of wood for three hours.

Katsuki reluctantly backed off, it’s not like Izuku was gonna be a hero or anything.

Katsuki was the protagonist, so he had to train, not glare at a useless Deku.

**_V̷̘̤͈̻̞̓͐ỉ̴͎̪̇ĺ̶̯͚l̵̟͋̌ắ̴̡͙͔͕͛͛̈i̷̢̖̯̔̊̐̓͜n̶̥͔̠̱̿̾̅̅̕_ **

Katsuki ignored that voice in his head and started to leave.

Izuku blinked after 3 minutes, after rubbing his eyes, he collected his stuff.

“Don’t you guys go the same route, you guys are pretty much neighbors?” Chur quirked his eyebrow.

Fuck.

….

After consulting the omniscient knowledge of google maps, they plotted a way to go to his house without intersecting with Katsuki’s own course.

He felt trepidation going through the small tunnel for some reason, but his fear of Bakugou quickly overwrote that.

He was going to regret not following his gut.

But then again, maybe not.

….

Izuku felt goosebumps on his skin as he passed the entrance to theshort tunnel that he had to go through.

Chur seemed to also feel uneasy, fidgeting more than often, checking behind him.

And then suddenly, the man cover exploded outward, hitting Chur in the head and knocking him out.

Izuku tried to run to him but he couldn’t. There was something in his mouth, going down his throat.

“Don't worry. I'm just hijacking your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds... then you’ll only be asleep,” whatever was there said.

This was it.

He was going to die,

Sleep… that sounded nice…

**_Crack goes the whip._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna start pacing myself, so expect a chapter 1 or 2 times a week, maybe more.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Crack goes the whip._ **

Hmmm?

What’s this now?

A warlock is summoning me?

Ooooh, I’m getting excited just thinking about it.

Eww, what’s that slime.

Oh no, you don’t, that warlock is MINE!

….

Oh good, I can breathe now.

Who’s this,

She’s cute,

I’m gonna sleep now.

….

“You’re cute,” Izuku said, in his stupor, passing out once again.

And suddenly the succubus, you know, the embodiment of pleasure and sex, was blushing.

….

Izuku woke up.

“OH GOD, WHAT THE FUCK, AM I DEAD!?” Izuku shouted.

“Hey cutie, were you the one that summoned me?” 

Izuku stood up quickly looking behind him, but then quickly realized, oh shit, its another demon.

“Uhhh, hi?”

“Come on, don’t be shy, sit on my lap,” she said, patting her lap.

“Umm, I’d rather not, but thank you for the offer, I guess,” he said, quite uncomfortable in his pants at the moment.

The succubus grinned for a second, noticing  _ it. _

Izuku’s face then turned fearful, running to where he last saw Chur, he tried looking for him. Eyes watering, going through all the worst possibilities in his mind.

He let his tears fall.

“Oh, are you worried about the imp? Because he just went back into the nether to heal. He’ll be back by tomorrow I’m pretty sure.” The succubus said leaning over his kneeling form.

Izuku froze, his frown slowly turning into a smile. His tears turning sad to happy. 

“Anyway, since your my new warlock, guess we have to introduce ourselves, my name’s Asharyss, but you can call me Ash!” She chirped happily.

“I-Izuku, I’m Izuku,” He said, wiping tears off his eyes.

A bit of awkward silence never hurt anyone as Izuku picked himself up and stared at the tunnel.

“Huh, never noticed they painted the walls green.”

….

Damn it, if someone got hurt because I couldn’t catch him…

No, stop thinking like that Toshinori, just go.

There! Some green slime! Shit, shit.

Don’t tell me he got away!

A tunnel!

What the hell?

Why is he stuck on the walls?

Nevermind that, I need to find a way to capture him.

Right! I bought a huge soda bottle a while ago!

….

Being carried in the arms of a winged lady wasn’t exactly how he imagined getting home, but, here he was.

“So, um, Chur said that some demons need contracts for them to properly help me,” Izuku said, apprehensively.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, we can do that later,” and then she leaned forward, “in your room.”

“I need an adult.”

….

“MOM, I SUMMONED ANOTHER DEMON!” Izuku shouted into the house.

They heard shuffling and then speed-walking as Inko came out of her room. 

“Hey, honey, so who’s this?” Inko pointedly looked at Ash, seemingly disappointed at her having nothing on aside from underwear.

It was the first time Asharyss felt ashamed of what she was wearing, (or in this case what she was not.)

….

After introductions and forcing clothes on Asharyss, she and Inko left to go to the mall and buy clothes for her.

Alone in the house, Izuku felt lonely for the first time in a few days. Picking himself up, he focused on his problems, he was straight up weak. He was healthy, for sure, the death of that bird secured that, but he could barely carry Chur, who was only 3 and a half kilograms.

So he had to fix that.

And he knew the perfect way.

….

After a short text to his mother, explaining that he’d be going somewhere for a bit, he put on his shoes and started running towards a specific beach turned dumpsite.

Holding his nose to try and ignore that smell, he looked around, wondering where he would start cleaning. After inevitably giving up on holding his nose, he grabbed a surprisingly heavy sheet of metal and brought it up the stairs to an empty cement balcony.

Putting stuff there would make sure that he didn’t have to deal with moving the trash out from the sand later on.

Already out of breath, and regretting having to live, he started again.

And then learned the obvious benefits of stretching before working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today.
> 
> I've decided that this won't be a long story, and I'll likely end it after the entrance exam. But I will make a short epilogue showing what Izuku might look like as a hero.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The destroyer of worlds has been tamed.

5 Months later…

Izuku groaned, his back aching. Grabbing a bottle of water, he sat down to take a break. He was impressed by how much he had done in just a few months, but, he knew that he couldn’t stop now, regardless of how much Ash begged him to just  _ ‘lay down and let  _ **_me_ ** _ tire you out’,  _ he had to resist, whether or not his body was telling him to just fucking accept.

His break done, he called Chur to train both of their respective ranged attacks, Fireball, and Shadow Bolt.

Chur had his own fair share of progress, his fireball bigger and better than ever, managing to melt a whole into most of the metal they practiced on, and wasn’t that a mess to clean up. But, Izuku still had ways to go with Shadow Bolt, it would hurt, definitely, but it wouldn’t incapacitate a man, it barely made a hole in a flimsy piece of metal.

Sadly, the other abilities he has shown weren’t any better. He still couldn’t figure out how to use Soul Drain, and Leech Life barely healed him, he, of course, didn’t use these abilities on birds or any other animals, once he accidentally used it on a plant after he scratched himself on a piece of rusty metal, (And didn’t Inko have lots to say on that,) he had only used it on weeds on the ground.

Now that he thought about it, that was likely the reason for the weak spell.

A new development came in the form of Inko and Ash teaming up to mother hen him into eating well and other things parently.

He loved them, no Ash, not in that way, you perv, but it honestly felt kind of restricting. He knew they meant well. But he wanted to go to the park without his hot new cousin joining him in his gallivanting.

Chur just stared at them, hiding the laugh from the glare that might as well be a different form of leech life. Letting go of the refrigerator he was carrying, and that’s a fucking massive improvement from the man who thought 25-pound dumbbells were impossible to carry, he looked at the beach, it was a little more than half-way done.

He knew that at this pace, he would likely be done by the time the entrance exams started.

But well, he always was an overachiever.

2 days later.

“And done,” Izuku mumbled bringing up a whole fucking anvil. Like, who the fuck just dumps a straight cast steel anvil on top of a washing machine. That was more work than just putting it on the ground.

Nah, never mind that, who the fuck throws out an anvil?!

With a back that was practically broken from trying to drag the anvil out from atop the washing machine, he leaned back into the giant pile, never noticing the trash slowly tip over, threatening to drop on top of him.

Until they weren’t threatening.

Izuku stared at the falling probably tons worth of trash that almost reached him.

Ah shit.

In a matter of seconds, he felt himself get pulled out, then suddenly thrown on the beach. Staring at the pile of trash that fell down, a part of him that was crazy just was thankful that none of it fell out of the balcony for him to tediously pick up.

The more sane part of his brain shut down completely, leaving him alone for the better part of a minute as the adrenaline faded.

Shaking his head, he looked around for the person that saved him.

Huh, what were those whispers in his head?

Looking around, he decided to go to the pile and see if, hopefully not, the helpful person was buried under the trash.

That is until he saw a purple and black pool of extremely disorienting whispers.

And then the whispers stopped. And in front of him sat a ghostly mass of rippling muscles, and two bracers bejeweled with emeralds.

And its eyes looked happy. Kinda cute actually, like a dog. So, like a stupid person, Izuku reached out and petted it.

Did it just coo?

Vaguely aware of his surroundings, he saw Chur looking extremely confused, like he had seen something that he thought was the craziest thing in the world.

If only Izuku knew he was petting the manifestation of the end of all universes.

But well, he was mostly thinking about those rippling muscles that the thing had.

I wonder what the voids training regiments are like.

….

“So you’re telling me, that you were leaning on an anvil, which side note, who the fuck throw out an anvil?” Ash asked and Izuku shrugged. “One of the trash piles fell, and then a manifestation of the end of all life showed up…

...AND YOU FUCKING PETTED IT!?”

Now that she said it like that, he kinda understood her worries, but it looked so cute! There wasn’t a way in hell he wasn’t gonna scratch it’s pat it’s head.

And now Inko was trying to feed it dog food, saw that it ate the bowl too, and just muttered “gonna need a stronger bowl” and then the succubus realized that the Midoriya family is terrifying.

Too bad she realized so late.

“This family is getting so big!” Inko smiled sunnily, this might be better than the 1000 grandchildren she imagined and continued feeding the void.

Chur just sat on the counter, staring at the wall, contemplating life, then deciding that that was too much and passed out.

Ash sighed and just decided that maybe having the death of light as an ally was only a good thing,

Maybe,

Possibly,

Unlikely.

….

8 months since the start of his cleaning, it was almost done, the only thing left was a washing machine or two, and maybe an existential crisis on why so many washing machines were trashed. Izuku felt proud, his shadow bolt could easily go through a piece of metal, and he could heal a cut-off finger with his life leech, sadly no progress on soul drain though.

He was maybe a little jealous of the fact that Chur can burn through the cast steel anvil he found a few months ago.

Also maybe slightly envious on the fact that the manifestation, they call him Puppy now, ate the whole fucking trash pile.

Only a little (a lot).

Sighing, he through a plastic bottle into Puppy, who just happily purred, helping pick up the last scraps like a vacuum machine.

Ignoring the fact that ever since he’d been feeding Puppy that suddenly black holes were growing a fraction bigger. Just enough to worry astronomers.

Yawning, he finished threw the full plastic bag of trash on Puppy, who swallowed it gratefully. Putting on a hoodie he called Chur, who was throwing fireballs into the ocean, making a game of how long he could make them survive underwater.

Getting home, he went straight to the showers, no matter what Ash said about his ‘musky’ smell, he didn’t want to sleep smelling the pits of hell.

Another good thing about Puppy aside from being surprisingly good mental health support pet, despite everyone hearing distorted whispers every time he decided to turn into a pool, was that he managed to make him sleep peacefully.

Oh sure, the exercise tired him out, and Ash could force him to sleep with her magic, but with Puppy relaxing on the roof of his room, he could just peacefully stare at space being depicted on its body, ignoring the eyes in the stars of course, slowly lulling him into peaceful sleep.

Never noticing the fact that Ash always cuddled slightly closer and Chur decided that demons should sleep, and sleep close to their master.

He didn’t have the heart to tell them no, he just didn’t understand why they feared the space whales floating around.

Of course, he ignored that all of the whales were corpses.

The void was his pet now, and it would do anything to protect its owner and his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the epilogue.


	8. The End + Epilogue

Summer break was nearing its end, with the entrance exams for U.A close by. Izuku was getting his bag ready to go to the gym. Just because he cleaned the whole beach, doesn’t mean he could stop the exercise.

He was really thankful for the friendly guys there, they taught him and Chur how to use the equipment, the quirk training area, which was admittedly very expensive to use, and how to actually eat healthily.

Leaving his room, he called out to his mother and Ash that he was leaving for the gym. Apparently, Puppy had disappeared again. Wondering where he went, he started his half-kilometer jog, until he decided that the void likely had better things to do than act like a pet all day.

He was at the half-way mark when he remembered that Chur wasn’t going to be there today. He apparently had to grab some stuff in the Nether. He always wondered what the hell those herbs were that he put into the curry.

He didn’t mind, of course, it somehow made the curry way better than before. Izuku was proud of course, Chur went from eating bacon every day to making more complex meals daily. He was probably the reason Izuku was not dead inside every day.

No offense to Inko, but the only really complex meal she could make was Katsudon, and that was only because Izuku liked it. Tying his shoes once again after they untied while jogging, he looked at the beach he cleaned.

Apparently, after cleaning it, the government decided to put stricter rules on littering since they didn’t want a potential tourist trap to die. Izuku chuckled, it only took a few months of cleaning and suddenly the whole beach was filled to the brim by tourists.

He was also surprised by the money the government gave him, apparently as thanks, they asked all establishment who set up shop there to give him 0.1 percent of sales, while that might not seem like a lot, the hefty wallet he had threatened to say otherwise.

Buying a mango smoothie from one of the nearby stalls, he started his run again, a straw in his mouth, and the guilt of 240 calories weighing on his body.

Throwing the smoothie cup into a nearby trash can after he was done. He opened the door, nodding to the receptionist, a woman with orange hair. He started on his workout routine, trying not to die inside when he realized that he forgot to adjust the weight.

Well, guess he’s upping the difficulty level today.

….

Izuku left the gym satisfied and extremely, _extremely,_ tired. He hadn’t done a jump that big in weight in a while, the last time that happened was when he carried an anvil up some stairs.

He was still dumbfounded that someone threw out an anvil.

Waving goodbye to the other people in the gym, he nodded at the receptionist once again and left. Stretching his back, he checked the time, 12:26 P.M, around an hour since he left his home. Rolling his shoulder, he prepared to run, pumped up from the exercise, and then stopped half-way, his legs burning.

Already regretting his exercise, he reached a bus stop, pulling out his phone, he watched some videos waiting for his legs to work again. Staring at his phone, he never noticed the black void behind him until it was too late.

Oh, it was just Puppy, giving him a pat, Izuku made some space on the chair for the way too buff elemental of the void.

Puppy started poking him, Izuku looked at him, and then suddenly he was on the floor of his living room. Huh, neat. The void can teleport him. Staring at the surprised faces on his mother and extremely provocative roommate.

“Hey, so, apparently Puppy can teleport me,” He said, staring at Ash, Inko already having accepted what happened at face value.

Ash though, has heard a lot of the destructive power of the void, and her mind cannot comprehend that the thing petting the, admittedly, comfortable hair of Izuku, was older than light itself.

She guesses that the hair of Izuku transcends all forms of logic.

….

The morning of the U.A exam, and Izuku completely forgot. He had to be woken up by his mother, his tie was barely considered tied, and since he forgot to eat last night, he had no food in his stomach.

Sighing, he calculated the time he’d need for everything. He could grab a smoothie on the way there for his food, with a bit of running he’d get there with a little time to spare. Ignoring the part of his mind that said he was stupid, he grabbed his bag and prepared to run out.

And then Puppy turned his head at him, questioningly, then Izuku realized why everyone was relaxed, and why Chur was giggling to himself. He was laughing at Izuku.

Glaring at Chur, Izuku grabbed a bowl of surprisingly simple food, “It’s literally straight up energy food,” Chur said when he saw his slight surprise. Izuku definitely wasn’t gonna complain as the fatty tuna and egg were eaten quickly, the rice disappearing in two seconds.

After brushing his teeth, properly this time, he called everyone and got ready to leave.

Teleporting over there with Puppy, a boy with a bird for a head wondered why there were stars in the shadows of those three kids.

Sitting on the chair said on the brochure, which was a little rude since there were no chairs for the demons. After the customary ‘i can sit on your lap’ thing from Ash, they assured him that they would be fine sitting in the void.

He tried not to think about why they seemed slightly scared.

Sitting down, he answered the questions on the written test, muttering all the way, seemingly annoying a blue-haired kid a few seats away.

Setting his pencil down, he waited until the bell for the practical test was rung and ran for the seminar to the practical test. The running in the halls seemingly annoying the blue boy once more.

Sitting down, he waited for everyone else to get there, watching as Present Mic talked to other teachers by the door, waiting until he can make the announcement

Once everyone was in their seats, he walked in.

“HEY! LITTLE LISTENERS!” Present Mic shouted, but the people remained quiet. “Tough crowd today,” he whispered, making a few people chuckle.

“So, to those who decided to not accept the brochure, this is what you must do in the pra…”

Izuku tuned him out, already having read the brochure, and started thinking of plans to get as many points as he can. But, his muttering, running, and ignoring of important people, combined with Present Mic not explaining what the Zero-Pointers are, was too much for a person who holds the rules to an extreme degree.

“EXCUSE ME, SIR!” The blue-haired boy shouted, “WHAT ABOUT THE ZERO-POINTERS?!”

Izuku got removed from his thinking by the loud voice, “AND YOU!” Izuku pointed at himself, confused, “YOU’VE BEEN DISREGARDING THE RULES EVER SINCE YOU CAME HERE, RUNNING IN THE HALLS, NOT STAYING SILENT DURING THE EXAM, AND IGNORING THE SEMINAR! IF THIS IS THE ATTITUDE THIS SCHOOL CULTIVATES, THEN SHAME ON IT!”

Izuku looked at the floor, thoroughly embarrassed, people around him laughing, putting him as a non-threat already. Present Mic shot a look at Izuku, conveying his apologies for the boy, before explaining the purpose of the Zero-Pointers.

Once the seminar was over, he went over to the bathroom, both to actually take a piss, and get into the void for their simple, but smart plan.

Sending Chur out to tell them when the countdown was done, Ash and him waited in the comfy wooden chairs in space drinking cups of tea.

God, why didn’t they have these chairs in the house?

The imp popped in saying that the countdown started, all of them counted down from three and teleported.

….

“There sure are some interesting kids this year, huh, Eraserhead,” Present Mic said, remembering the blue-haired boy, before detaching himself from Aizawa’s hip and moved towards Midnight to gossip.

Eraserhead just stared at the screens, not interested, until he saw something weird, a black fog was spreading around the opposite edge from the gate of Area B.

Staring at the camera, he relaxed slightly when he realized it was just a child with a teleportation quirk. A bit rare, but ok.

Settling back down on the floor with his sleeping bag, he ignored how Nezu was staring at the fog with fear in his eyes.

Midnight was more focused on the succubus quirk she saw, searching through the students in Area B, he found none of them even looked like the woman. So, she searched for the boy right next to her. Ahh, there he is, albeit a lot less buff than he is now. When was this printed, like ten months ago?

Oh, she was right, exactly ten months ago, wow, anyways, she stared at the quirk, Warlock. Looking it up in the quirk database U.A had access to, she saw the description.

User can summon demons and shoot bolts of _shadow?_ At targets.

Huh, she wondered who did the black fog then, she didn’t think the succubus did it, she seemed to only be able to use her whip. Probably could only use her magic on humans then.

Present Mic sneaked up to her, scaring the wits out of her with a “BOO!”

“So… what you doooin?” Hizashi asked. Calming herself down, she explained who she was looking at.

“So the kid summons demons? Sounds edgy,” He whistled, “Maybe the black fog is from another demon then?”

“I guess,” She relented. “Oh look, who’s that?” He said, pointing at the little mutant child shooting fireballs. Looking at the clipboard, she said that he wasn’t in there.

“Another demon then?” Hizashi asked, wincing as a three-pointer head was burnt to a crisp. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” She said, staring at the screen, watching as a whip cut through metal, and balls of black fire hit robots, leaving them like a baseball bat hit them in full force.

“5 minutes left, 5 minutes left.” A robotic voice said.

Izuku was happy, he had a lot of points, deciding to take a break, he sat down on a downed three-pointer. Ash and Chur saying that they were getting tired and left with Puppy, leaving him alone.

He strolled around, watching people scramble to find more robots before the timer ran out. Sitting down near the entrance, he watched as slowly and slowly, people joined him as they gave up, waiting until it was all over.

That is until he heard people screaming and running away. And then he saw why. A huge kaiju-esque robot running through the roads, breaking buildings. He was about to join them when he heard it. A voice, calling out help in the cacophony of screams.

And he ran, like a life depended on it, it was likely useless as the heroes would probably stop it from crushing someone.

_But, then again, what if they didn’t_.

He ran, and ran, trying to find the owner of the voice, then he saw her, crying, pinned under a piece of cement, the zero-pointers wheels threatening to flatten her.

But he said no.

And the world shook, something in his foot disappearing, and suddenly, something emerged from the sky.

A meteor, spewing green flames from its cracks, falling towards the robot.

It hit.

The meteor split into pieces, the robot dazed, but not enough to incapacitate it.

And Izuku felt lost, it was over, she was going to die.

And then, all the pieces floated towards each other, gravitating towards a small green and black shard of _stone?_

Slowly, something was being built, a body, the shoulders, the legs, then finally, the head.

And green fire spewed out of it, covering every crevice with flames, and guttural warcry came out.

It punched, but the robot caught it last second, the screeching noise of ripping metal hitting everyone’s ears. A punch from the robot hit the golems head, not doing a single bit of damage. Another punch from the golem hit the chin of the robot, making it fly up in the air, and fall on a mock church, the cross piercing the robots back.

The golem jumped, _how can it jump?_ Slamming its arms into the body of the robot, leaving a crater. The robot, desperate, grabbed the head of the golem. The golem decided to do the same thing, grabbing both of the robot’s arms and then…

They pulled…

The arms of the robot laid flat on the road, its red eyes dimming into a black, but the death of the golem was more spectacular, fire spilled out from its body, the head rolling in an alleyway. A volcano of green fire, spilling out onto the roads, rock flung into the sky, the meteorites it called its body dropped, everything decaying like it wasn’t there, the only thing that showed it was there, was a green and black shard of stone, waiting to be used once more.

Needless to say, everyone was stunned.

….

Epilogue:

50 years later…

“Good morning everyone, hero news daily here, giving you your daily dose of heroic adrenaline. Today, we will be talking about our favorite demon enslaving mastermind: Deku!

Recently, he’s been in a lot of trouble for leaving the villains he fights in a state of constant fear! Scary… 

Also, you guys know the horse he rides around on, the so-called felsteed? Apparently, he recently got it armor after a close call with some explosions, as you can see here.

Apparently, he angered that Yakuza, and they tried to attack his horse as revenge, but as you see by this destroyed building, they’re not really in the picture anymore.

Some more news comes from the...”

He turned the T.V down and stared at a picture framed on the wall. 

He, his mom, Ash, and Chur the day after Ash got summoned.

“I hope I became a hero you would be proud of, guys,” He muttered, a sad smile and tears going down his cheeks, he petted Puppy who was sat right next to him, who was, in turn, feeding the felhounds.

He was gonna be here forever after all, because the void is his pet, and the void will always protect its master.

Even from himself.

Well, at least the chairs were comfy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly sad epilogue, but you can imagine what something as powerful void would do to keep the ones it protects.
> 
> Anyways, since this is basically discontinued, I hope you enjoyed this admittedly short ride, I hope that the next story I make won't be cut short.
> 
> If you want to you can continue it or use my idea, 
> 
> that being said, have a good night :D


End file.
